1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interdental toothbrush, and more particularly to an interdental toothbrush including a gage for guiding the interdental toothbrush to be inserted or engaged into the predetermined or suitable interdental spaces between the teeth and for preventing the interdental toothbrushes of greater sizes or diameters from being inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces having relatively smaller sizes or widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical interdental toothbrushes comprise one or more twisted wires having fixed filaments between turns of the wire or wires for inserting or engaging into the interdental spaces between the teeth and particularly designed for cleaning the hard-to-reach interdental spaces between the teeth of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,943 to Brandii discloses one of the typical interproximal toothbrushes also comprise one or more twisted wires having fixed filaments between turns of the wire or wires for inserting or engaging into the interdental spaces between the teeth, and an electrically insulated, wear-resistant and elastic layer applied onto the outer peripheral portion of the wire or wires.
Normally, in one package of the typical interproximal toothbrushes, two or more brushes or refills having different shapes or sizes or diameters may be provided, and the brushes or refills may be selected from such as the ultra fine cylindrical shapes, the ultra fine tapered shapes, the cylindrical shapes, the tapered shapes, the large cylindrical shapes, or the like.
However, when the interdental toothbrushes of greater sizes or diameters are forced to be inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces having relatively smaller sizes or widths, the gum of the user may be hurt or injured by the interdental toothbrushes. In addition, the twisted wires may also have a good chance to hurt or injure the gum of the user when the twisted wires of the interdental toothbrushes are not precisely engaged into the interdental spaces between the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,404 to Tarrson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,596 to Simms, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,751 to Gekhter et al. discloses three further typical interproximal toothbrushes each comprise a handle, and one or more twisted wires secured to the handle and having fixed filaments between turns of the wire or wires for allowing the interproximal toothbrushes to be suitably inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces between the teeth with the handles.
However, similarly, the interdental toothbrushes of greater sizes or diameters may be inadvertently forced or inserted or engaged into the interdental spaces having relatively smaller sizes or widths, and the gum of the user may also have a good chance to be hurt or injured by the interdental toothbrushes. In addition, the twisted wires may also have a good chance to hurt or injure the gum of the user when the twisted wires of the interdental toothbrushes are not precisely engaged into the interdental spaces between the teeth.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional interdental toothbrushes.